When in Rome
by Tisse Gacioppo
Summary: Cammie is holidaying in Rome when she is kidnapped by a mysterious guy named Zach for 'Safety Reasons.' Cammie finds herself falling for this mysterious boy but why are is there a group called the COC trying to abduct her? And what do they know about her father's death? Can Cammie and Zach outrun the COC or will there spy training fail them? Zammie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is a story about Zach in Cammie while they are in Rome. Bex/Liz/Macey aren't in it except for if Cammie is talking to them on the phone. This was actually and original Story I wrote about a girl whose father was an ex-spy, I really love the original version as it is so much better. I had to change some things in this like the fact that the main girl (Cam) knows how to fight, and is already a spy. **

**Hope you all like it xx**

One

It was 12:23am and my legs were stiff from the long flight over, glad to finally be in Rome I practically jumped down the remaining steps that led off the plane. I was now seventeen and as a surprise mum had said I could travel around Europe for the summer holidays. As I walked into the airport I spotted the attractive dark haired guy who had sat five seats in front of me on the plane, I had spent the whole trip over staring at the back of his head, not knowing what his face looked like.

Hailing a taxi was as hard as teaching Liz how to be graceful; impossible.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around to find the attractive dark haired guy staring at me. Woah, he is so much hotter from the front. I thought as I stared up into his chiselled face, truth was this guy was beyond gorgeous; like just stepped out of a novel gorgeous. _Stop staring Cam, you freak! _I thought to myself furiously before raising my eyebrows at him as if to say 'Yes?'

The tips of the guy's mouth tipped up. 'Hi, I'm Zach. Want to share a cab?' Every fibre in my body was screaming yes, while my mind was shouting, He could be a psycho path! I felt like telling my brain to shut up, as no one this gorgeous has ever talked to me before, besides I could kill this guy with a piece of uncooked spaghetti. I smiled a held out my hand,

'I'm Cammie, and sure.' After he shook my hand I felt stupid, _No one shakes hands anymore_. I told myself.

'That's a pretty name.' he said. I was about to reply when the song of 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran cut through the air, I shoved my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my phone and answered the call just as the song struck it's last note.

'Brandy's wig saloon, hair today gone tomorrow.' I answered, using Bex and I's greeting, before realising how geeky I must sound. I looked at Zach who had his eyebrows raised and blushed.

'Cam! Are you there yet?' my best friend squealed through the phone, sounding so much like a six year old that it was a miracle I didn't burst out laughing. I did my signature eyebrow raise before realising that Bex couldn't see me. 'Calm down Bex,' I laughed, 'I just arrived and I am trying to find a taxi.' Of course my ever observant best friend who knew me inside out realised something was up as soon as I said this.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, do you have a guy with you, of course you do; you didn't start squealing with excitement at the fact that you're in Rome.' I looked back at Zach, who was staring at me intently.

'Maaaaaybee.' I drew the answer out and Zach chuckled as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. How does he make a chuckle sound attractive? I wondered, before realising that I was obsessing over him way too much, but then again it was my job to obsesses over every tiny detail.

Bex sighed through the phone in an exasperated way. 'You have a guy with you and you answered with the greeting we made up when we were fourteen!' I could hear her face palm through the phone.

'Love you Bex, got to go bye.' I said before she could begin her lecture on flirting. I turned back to Zach to find him on his own phone, texting someone. He looked up as if he sensed me staring. 'Shall we?' he asked, pointing to an empty cab. I hopped into the cab.

Zach slid into the cab after me 'So where do you need to go?' I gave the address of my hotel and leaned back into the seat, to take in the view of Rome. 'I'm staying only a block away from there.'

When we reached my hotel I was slightly disappointed, the taxi ride had not taken long and I would have liked to spend more time with this perfect stranger. Just as I was wondering what would happen if I gave him my number he got out of the taxi and stretched. I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders and said, 'What? Aren't you going to invite me in?'

I was momentarily shocked before asking, 'Are you normally this outright?'

Zach smirked 'Why wouldn't I be? I am extremely attractive.' With that he shouldered his unusually small bag and grabbed my suit cases. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and walked into the hotel. Once we arrived at my room Zach whistled, 'Nice suite, you rich or something?' I merely shrugged and went to see if the kitchen had a coffee machine.

Unfortunately there was no coffee maker, though that didn't matter as I could just go to a café. I walked back into the lounge room to find Zach admiring the television, he had his back to me and I was about to say something so that he would turn around when I caught sight of an odd looking lump under his shirt down at his waist line. I paled, I knew what that lump meant. I must have made some sort of noise because Zach turned around; he frowned when he noticed the distressed look on my face.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I think I left my camera at the airport.' I answered, before thanking the lord for my ability to lie better than most people. I could tell Zach wasn't convinced by my quick thinking and lying skills, so I grinned and added, 'Guess I will just have to go back tomorrow. Too bad because I would have really liked to take a picture of the extremely attractive guy I met at the airport.'

Zach smirked and moved forward a pace; I was astounded that that pathetic piece of flirting had worked. I had just meant to tease him but I now realised that this guy might actually think I was gorgeous. I moved forward and tipped my face up to his, hating myself as I battered my eyelashes the way those fake girls on TV did. I slid my arm around his waist and just as he was about to lean down I stepped backwards and raised the gun.

Zach looked shocked as he glanced from where his gun had been seconds ago to where I now stood aiming at his heart.

**So what did you all think? **

**I like my original version better, if you want to read it please go to my wattpad account 'forget_me_not_xx' **

**Please review, and keep reading. The next chapter is way better I promise xx**

**Matisse xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone xx**

**Look, sorry if some of bits and pieces of this story don't make sense, it's cause of the fact that I had to go through this and add Cammie and Zach's name plus a bit more spy stuff for Cam. So yeah, if it doesn't make sense it's cause this wasn't originally a GG story. **

Two

Zach still looked shocked, as though he had no idea how he had ended up in this position. "You really thought I was just going to let you walk into my hotel room?" I asked, holding the gun steady, "I have watched 'Taken' you know." What I didn't say was that I didn't need the gun, I didn't say that I could kill him with my bare hands. At this Zach – If that really was his name – looked even more confused, but then his mouth opened in realisation.

"You thought I was going to kidnap you?" He exclaimed, looking a tad annoyed but not at all worried that he had a gun pointed at his chest. He then looked at the gun, "The heart is a bit to the right."

It was my turn to look shocked, wondering why on earth he was so calm. "No it's not." I told him, keeping my aim steady, he raised his eyebrows at me again and I realised that a normal girl wouldn't know the exact position of a heart.

Why the hell does he have a gun? Sorry, had a gun. I have it now.

"If you weren't going to kidnap me what were you planning to do?" I asked, empathising the 'weren't'. Better make sure he realises that it was past tense.

"I was going to nicely ask you to hop in my car." He told me.

It took me a minute to realise he was serious. "And what if I said no?" I asked him; maybe keeping him talking would buy me more time to work out a plan.

"Now what girl would say no to this face?" He told me, gesturing to his face. Okay so maybe he was really attractive but that so wasn't the point. He was trying to kidnap me.

"Hate to break it to you but I said no." I retorted.

Zach smirked, "If plan A doesn't work, the alphabet still has 25 more letters."

This line made me quiet nervous, not that I would ever tell him that. "And what is your genius new plan?"

Zach grinned mischievously at me, before knocking the gun out of my hand and stepping forward. Before I had time to react he threw me over his shoulder.

"Put. Me. Down!" I demanded.

"I did ask nicely." Zach pointed out.

I struggled and kicked, but to no avail. Zach was a lot stronger than me, and seemed to counter act every special move I made. It was then that I remembered that most vulnerable point on a man.

Thanking the fact that I had long legs I kicked him in the groin. The effect was perfect; Zach went down but not before releasing me. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife, before realising that I wouldn't have the guts to stab the guy.

It was then that I saw a frying pan hanging on a rack. Perfect!

Zach stood up and watched me with a bemused expression on his face. "What are you going to do to me with that, Cammie?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen the movie Tangled?" I asked him sweetly.

His eyebrows furrow together as he tried to figure out what I was on about.

"Can't you just get in the car?" He whined.

"No! I will absolutely not get in the car! I don't want to get kidnapped! Come back next Tuesday and see if I'm up to it then." I started to shout.

"God," he groaned, "are you always this annoying?"

"Only when people try to kidnap me!" I retorted.

He rolled his eyes and grinned; was he having fun? Of course he was; the cynical rapist. Then I thought struck me, was he going to rape me?

"Why do you want to kidnap me? Out of all the girls at the airport, why me? I'm not even pretty, go rape someone else!" I half shouted.

Zach growled; it was a low sexy note in the back of his throat. Why the hell was I thinking these thoughts about my kidnapper? This is not normal!

"You think I'm a rapist?" He growled, "Besides, don't ever let me hear you say that you're not gorgeous ever again."

My heart beat loudly at his compliment but I tried to cover the sound up by speaking again. "But I didn't say I wasn't gorgeous," I pointed out, "I said I wasn't pretty."

Zach shook his head in frustration, poor guy; I bet all of his other victims weren't this annoying. Wait did I really just think that, what is wrong with me? "You picked the wrong girl to kidnap." I told him.

"For the last time, it's not kidnapping if I ask nicely."

I looked at him incredulously. Was he serious?

Zach looked at his watch and sighed, it looked as though he was late for something; maybe 'Kidnappers United' was having a meeting and he was going to miss it.

"Now can you please hop into the hessian bag, I haven't got all day." He asked me in a mocking tone.

I blinked a few times in shock.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I said, my voice rich with sarcasm.

Zach rolled his eyes and smirked. "Are you always this rude to your kidnappers or am I special?"

I frowned at him and a thought struck me; why the hell hadn't I screamed yet? It must be the fact that I could take this guy on; even so I was the worst victim ever. Zach must have sensed the change in my eyes because just as I was about to scream he clamped his hand down over my mouth.

Zach picked me up again, though this time he was smart enough to carry me bridal style. On the way to the door he picked up his gun and my suitcases before kicking open the door with his foot.

I would just like to add how amazing it was to be carried by Zach, even if he was kidnapping me. Also I would like to say how not proud I was of my reactions to how hot my captor was. I'm pretty sure most people don't feel tingles of attraction every time their kidnapped grabs their hand. It's just not normal, but then again I never had been normal. Who knew, maybe I was getting that syndrome where the girl falls for their abductor.

He somehow got me down to his car without anyone noticing. Wait, since when did he have a car? We drove here in a taxi, that's a tad weird. I struggled and kicked and screamed, he wasn't just an abductor he was a stalker as well!

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. Finally one of the pedestrians noticed and came to my aid, but Zach just held up what looked like a badge and the person backed away. Great so no one was going to save me. As always I was going to have to save myself.

Here's a good question; why hadn't I escaped yet?

Zach made me sit in the passenger seat; he then walked around to his side of the car and jumped in. After shutting the door he looked over at me and sighed at the fact that I wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" he puffed out another sigh. Zach leaned over and put my seatbelt on for me, making sure to brush his hand against as much of my body as possible while doing so.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was supposed to HELP YOU KIDNAP ME!" I shouted at him.

Zach winced and rubbed his ear. "Morgan, could you please not shout? I kind of need my ear if I'm going to excel in this career path."

"I didn't know Abductors needed good hearing. Also how did you know that my last name is Hutchinson? Why was your car at my hotel? We took a taxi from the airport. And WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I fired off the questions.

"Um okay first off, Ow; I thought I said no shouting. Secondly, your last name was on your Passport." He answered my first question.

I looked around in my pockets for my passport but of course I couldn't find it, which means Leighton has it. Great!

"As for the car, it isn't mine. I stole it; don't you find it so shiny? I was trying to decide between the red one parked two spots down or this black one, but black is more discreet…"

"YOU STOLE A CAR?" I screeched.

Zach chuckled, "I don't know why your so worked up about it Morgan, I stole you too."

It was then that something dawned on me; The last name on my passport was Hutchinson.

I opened my mouth to shout some more but Zach cut across me and answered my third question.

"I'm taking you to a safe house, where we will stay the night. Oh and Cammie, I'm not Kidnapping you; I'm saving your life."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**

**I haven't started writing the next chapter yet –original or fanfic- so you might have to wait a bit as this story takes longer for me to write than most of my other fanfictions. In the meantime why don't you read some of my other stories xx**

**Matisse**


End file.
